


'Til Death Don't Us Part

by astudyinfic



Series: Apocalypse AU [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Warrior's Cross - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: A waiter who can't keep out of trouble, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Angst, Avenging Angels, Backstory, Guardian Angels, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Julian Cross - Lethal in life, lethal in death, he took to his role as an avenging angel with enthusiasm.  But when he finds a young mortal who keeps almost getting killed, Julian finds that being a guardian angel can be equally fulfilling.  At least as far as Cameron Jacobs was concerned.
Relationships: Julian Cross/Cameron Jacobs, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady (background)
Series: Apocalypse AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575010
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	'Til Death Don't Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumi (Lumieerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/gifts).



Considering what he did as a human, it probably shouldn’t have surprised him much when he got his job in the afterlife. It was more the fact that there was an afterlife and that he had a job there instead of burning in boiling pits of sulfur that surprised him. Apparently, when you are really, really good at killing people for a living, you get to go on doing it, even after you yourself get killed.

Our year of the lord, eighteen ninety-one, London. Dapper gentlemen carrying on business while genteel ladies host fabulous galas. It was a time that modern people romanticized, leaving out the rampant crime that filled the city. Of course, most of the crime was in the dark alleys of the less than posh neighborhoods. The upper class never expected that it would come into their homes. Only in the sensationalist stories of contemporary authors did one see such things. 

These were the lies people told themselves. There was no grey area for them. Crime was something that happened in stories and in the parts of the city they would never go to. Never to people like them.

Julian Cross lived in the grey area. A man who could blend into any crowd, who could move like a shadow, leaving only death in his wake. 

The deaths weren’t flashy. He didn’t go for the bloody, horrific scenes that other assassins of the time did. No, he preferred the quiet deaths. The ones people whispered about because they were never quite sure what happened. The ones that were probably natural, but _what if_.

Julian was good. Better than good, he was the best. 

Which was why it came as such a surprise when someone killed him. No one had any reason to suspect him of anything illegal. On the books, he was absolutely clean. He dealt in antiquities, which accounted for his frequent travel and his strange habit of slipping into the wrong accent from time to time. He was a respected member of the community. 

Sure, he killed people, but no one else knew that.

He still didn’t know how he died. Grady was notoriously tight-lipped and until his immediate supervisor stepped down, Julian wouldn’t have access to those records. He did know he was murdered, that much Tyler had told him, but the method and the motive were still a mystery to him. Someday, he told himself. Someday he would find out, and then he would find the person who did it. 

Julian Cross was nothing if not patient. 

After his death, he’d expected nothingness. Or perhaps the aforementioned pits of sulfur. What he did not expect was to wake up in what appeared to be a job interview with someone who he could have snapped like a twig if he wanted to. Upstairs was a tall, lanky sort, but at the same time, Julian could sense the power around him. Physically, he might be less than impressive, but metaphysically? Julian was happy to stay on his good side. 

“I have a job for you,” the man had said. “Judging by the life you lived, you are going to be very good at it.” So Julian was handed a flaming sword, issued some wings, and sent out into the universe to avenge the victims of wrongdoing. 

Julian excelled as an avenging angel. No pleading swayed him from his task and those he set out to destroy were struck down in short order. He had no sympathy, no remorse. They were in the wrong and they would be punished. He was justice incarnate. 

Occasionally, this brought him into odds with other departments. Particularly, Guardians. The Guardian angels didn’t appreciate it when he smote the people in their care. Several lodged complaints against him but their charges were without weight and no one even called him into the office to discuss it. 

Until the day he actually was summoned to the head office. “There’s been a complaint,” the administrator told him. Julian nearly laughed because when wasn’t there a complaint? It felt like all the Guardians department did was complain. It certainly wasn’t anyone else’s fault their charges were just normally troublesome people. The administrator continued, however, before Julian could say something. “Unlike most of them, this is actually something we take very seriously.”

“Whatever it is, they have it wrong. You and I both know I’m the best you’ve got.” No one else could compare and Julian would be damned if he let anyone say otherwise. For a man who worked in the shadows as a mortal, he was becoming quite fond of the praise he got in the afterlife. 

“Yes, at avenging you have the highest performance rating out of everyone in the department. The catch is, this complaint is stating that you are attempting your hand at being a Guardian as well, and getting the two confused.” 

Julian fell silent. He wanted to argue and could probably do it if he really put his mind to it. However, in this case, they were absolutely correct. He didn’t think he could be faulted for that, however. It certainly wasn’t his fault that the guardians failed miserably at their own jobs.

“Their charge is going to get killed because they can’t be bothered to step in when he needs them the most. If they have a problem with that, then they need to do their job. The man deserves a chance and they all have their heads too far up their...”

“Like I was saying,” the Avenging supervisor interrupted and Julian briefly considered that he never learned the man’s name. Not that it mattered. “You need to let the Guardians do their job. If they aren’t trying to save the man, then there is probably a reason for it.”

“Yes, they are incompetent. Is that all?” Julian had no interest in sticking around any longer than necessary. He had work to do. Avenging to be done. Handsome young men to save. The usual.

His supervisor nodded and gestured to the door. “Yes, fine. No more saving. Just do your job, Cross. You’re the best we have but we can still always replace you.”

Julian didn’t respond, just nodded and walked out the door. They both knew he wasn’t getting fired and he wasn’t going to start ignoring the poor man whose guardian angel wasn’t up to the task. 

Though, how one waiter could get himself into so many life-threatening situations, Julian would never know. There didn’t seem to be anything about him that would make people particularly murderous. Other than the fact that he might be the sweetest person Julian had ever seen. (Not difficult considering his line of work both before and after death.)

His first stop after the meeting was the Guardians department. How dare they complain about their complaint. Unlike the supposed angels who were too afraid to confront them directly, he went straight up to the guardian he knew was supposed to be taking care of Cameron (and was failing miserably at it). “Miri,” he said with a nod, expression dark and angry as he stared at her. “I hear you lodged a complaint.”

Miri, for her part, didn’t cower as much as Julian might have expected. He gave her credit for that. “I did. You need to stay away from Cameron. You’re going to get him killed.”

Seeing red, Julian leaned over her desk, bracing himself on his hands. “ _I’m_ going to get him killed. Every time he is in danger, you are nowhere to be seen. If you aren’t going to do your job, then I will. And if I find out that you lodged another complaint against me, I promise they will never find you.” If she couldn’t keep Cameron safe, then what good was she to anyone? She certainly wasn’t worth anything to him. 

For the next few months on Earth, it seemed she was taking her job seriously once more and Julian took a step back, always watching to make sure Cameron was safe but not needing to interfere. As long as Cameron was safe, that was all that mattered to Julian. 

He didn’t _miss_ the human. Their lives were so short, there was no point in getting attached. He told himself this over and over, expecting that one day, he would actually believe it.

Not wanting to be completely sidelined, Julian generally waited until whatever threat to Cameron had passed and he was back to his normal life, then swooped in and got his revenge. No one in his department cared. The people threatening Cameron would be hurting others too if given the opportunity so Julian simply took that opportunity away from them. He was doing his job and Miri’s and this time she wasn’t any wiser.

But after a few months, things started to happen again. Cameron would be mugged and only avoid being stabbed or shot by someone turning the corner at just the right time. He would almost slip and fall down the stairs, only to find a railing where he swore there wasn’t one a moment earlier. So many near misses, but thankfully nothing had killed him yet. 

Not for lack of trying on fate’s part, or to the credit of Cameron’s guardian angel who now seemed content to let life run its course without any more divine intervention. It was only thanks to Julian that Cameron was still alive. And he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever.

Skipping his supervisor, Julian went to as close to the top as he could manage. 

“You wanted to speak to me?” Deuce asked the moment Julian walked in. 

Julian took a seat across from him, glaring. “I want to know why your guardian angels can’t do their jobs. One of their charges keeps almost dying and it’s only because of me that he is even still alive.”

Nodding, Deuce sat back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. “Yes, I’ve been reading the reports from both offices. I’m quite impressed with your dedication, even if it is due to bias on your part. Mr. Jacobs is living a much longer life than planned, thanks to you. I’m sure he appreciates it. Or will, when he finds out.”

“What are you going to do about the guardian who doesn’t protect?” Anger was bubbling up, though he was well-versed in keeping it hidden. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. Upstairs was unflappable. Or at least, that was Julian’s experience so far.

Deuce gave him that sympathetic smile that made Julian feel like he was five years old again and being told that the world wasn’t quite the way he imagined. It was slightly condescending but he couldn’t even be angry about that. No matter how much he wanted to be. “Miri was reassigned. Cameron Jacobs is to be on his own from now on.”

On his feet in an instant, Julian leaned over Duece’s desk, glaring at Upstairs with every ounce of fury he could muster. “He will be dead within a week.”

“I am aware of this. I’m sorry, Julian. I know you feel strongly for this particular human but they are mortal. They die. That is the fact of their existence. Yes, some live longer than others but Mr. Jacobs’ time is up.”

Julian didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear that this man he - liked? appreciated? loved? - was going to die. 

Before he could say anything else, however, Deuce gestured back to the seat. “There is one more thing I wish to speak to you about before you go. We’ve had an opening higher up and it requires someone with both a very specific skill set and a personality that won’t be pushed around. I think you would be perfect for the job. If you wish to stay in avenging, you are more than welcome to do that. But hear me out first.”

Taking his seat, Julian nodded for Deuce to continue. As far as he could tell, promotions didn’t happen here very often. He was curious as to what Upstairs was about to offer him.

“A position has opened up to work as back-up to one of the most important and difficult jobs in all the realms. Not only is it a difficult job but the person you will be working for is a challenge. To say the least. He excels at what he does but not many people want to work with him for very long.”

A sinking sensation hit Julian almost immediately. “It’s Tyler, isn’t it? You want me to work as Death’s understudy.”

Deuce chuckled. “Yes, it’s Ty. His last understudy quit, citing irreconcilable differences. I’m pretty sure my brother just annoyed them until they couldn’t take it any longer. He works in Accounting now, somewhere Ty would never consider setting foot.” 

While Julian had never worked directly with Ty before, he’d heard the stories. The Avenging department worked at the discretion of the horseman of Death. He set their targets and told them who needed to die and when. The man was well placed as the Horseman of Death. Absolutely lethal, even in life. Julian had seen him in action while Grady was still mortal and Julian was working in avenging. If he had a flaming sword, he could have easily passed for one of Julian’s coworkers.

“If I refuse the promotion?” The job was appealing but working with Ty Grady soured the deal for him. Julian supposed he could just wait it out until the man retired (rumor had it he and Famine had a thing going, though Julian hadn’t encountered them personally), but that could be millennia. He might as well get a foot in the door instead of waiting for the fates to give him another opportunity. 

Even if it meant working under Ty Grady.

“Then you will continue in avenging, though I will probably move you to another world. You need to let Cameron go. There are plans for him and you keep interfering with them.”

“Good. Sod your plans. He deserves to live.”

Deuce raised a brow but said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. “You don’t know what the plans are. You’re just determined to be right. I know things you don’t know, Cross. Accept the promotion or accept the terms for your current job. Otherwise, you’ll be working for Evil and I promise, he won’t let you near Mr. Jacobs either.”

Julian hated both options, but he knew better than to argue. Burns was not someone Julian wished to deal with. Cross might have toed the line of evil when he was still alive but Burns crossed it gleefully, all while still pretending to be on the side of good. Julian couldn’t respect a person like that and he couldn’t work with someone he couldn’t respect.

Begrudgingly, he respected Death and knew he did a good job, despite being a bumbling idiot in his personal time.

“I’ll take the job. But if I murder him, you can’t ask me why I did it.”

Deuce laughed. “Well, he’s Death. He can’t exactly die. But when you hear him bitching about the amount of paperwork he had to do after being reaped, you’ll wish he could.”

Surprised, Julian asked, “Wait, are you telling me someone already reaped Grady and I wasn’t there to see it?”

“Not exactly on purpose. Completely an accident I have been assured. I have yet to get the full story but it has something to do with Ty, Zane, the scythe, and that was all I cared to hear about. There are some things about my brother and lead horseman that I do not wish to know about and his sex life is at the top of the list.”

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to hear more. A sly smile pulled at Deuce’s lips and Julian knew he would hate whatever was about to come out of his mouth. Some days it was easier to see the Grady family resemblance than others. “I’m sure he had Zane on his knees groveling for some time after.”

“I’m sure he had him on his knees for something.”

Deuce didn’t hide his smile or the way his eyes seemed to shine with amusement. “In any case, go ahead and report to Armageddon. I’ll let Nick know you are on your way up.”

So it was that Julian started his career in the Department of Armageddon. He liked the people he worked with well enough, though there were many time he was tempted to put an end to everyone’s misery and find a way to reap Ty for good. But mostly, he enjoyed learning the job and hoping soon enough that Ty would do them all a favor and leave. He could take over and make some real changes. 

First and foremost: No fucking in Death’s office. 

“Cross! I have a job for you!” Ty’s voice carried through the small hallway that connected their offices. While he generally hated having to interact with Death, avoiding his boss whenever possible, Ty did give him fairly good assignments dirt-side. He hoped this was one of those and not just telling him to do all of their paperwork for the week. It was Ty’s job to keep track of the number of angels used in an apocalypse, not his. 

Stepping into the office, Julian stared at him impassively. “You bellowed, Tyler?”

“I have a job for you. Should be a simple one. Robbery gone wrong. Two victims. Nice and easy.”

Julian narrowed his eyes. Two victims in a robbery gone wrong was something they sent the lower level reapers to deal with. It was a waste of his talents to send him for something so menial and he was about to argue when Ty raised his hand. “Trust me, this one is important. Came from Upstairs himself that you need to be the one to work this job. Go do it and you’ll be back in time for tea or whatever it is you Irish do in the afternoon.” He winked at Julian and Julian resisted the urge to run him through with a scythe. Ty would be back within the hour but it would be satisfying all the same.

“Fine. But then I get the rest of the day off.”

Ty waved him off and Julian took that as a yes. He could find someplace nice to go for a few hours and not deal with the utter insanity that was the Armageddon office. He suspected Ty wanted him gone for those hours as much as Julian did. He’d need to remember to knock when he came back. It only took him a week in this position to understand there was a good reason that ‘Always knock on Death or Famine’s door before entering,” was rule number two in the office.

(Rule number one was “If it’s wet and not yours, don’t touch it.” Julian had yet to find the courage to ask how that one came about. He suspected Death and Famine were probably involved there as well.)

Pushing those unsettling thoughts from his mind, Julian followed his orders to the location he was directed and froze the moment he saw where he was.

Chicago.

Tuesdays.

_Cameron._

As was always the case with Upstairs’s instructions, Julian arrived just in time to see it all go down. A man was trying to rob the store, holding Cameron at gunpoint. Julian’s hands itched to stop him but he couldn’t interfere. Why had He decided to torture him like this? It was cruel. Hadn’t he done everything that had been asked of him?

The bullets fired in rapid succession. Cameron went down first, followed by the robber a moment later. Julian wasted no time. They were both dead before they hit the floor. Julian reaped the robber’s soul without a second thought, sending him Downstairs to deal with Burns. He didn’t care what happened to that man but Julian would make damn sure he never left the basement. 

With Cameron, he was more careful. He took the young man’s soul, carrying it gently back to headquarters. He left him in the waiting room of Deuce’s office and then stood in the hallway, pacing. Once Deuce was done with Cameron, he was getting a piece of Julian’s mind. His anger grew more and more explosive until he heard the voice clear as day, “Julian, could you come in here please?”

Storming into the office, Julian stopped short when he saw Cameron still there. He looked better. Happy. Julian realized that he’d been looking more and more miserable over the last few months that Julian watched over him. Now, that was all behind him. 

“I know you,” Cam said, stepping forward to offer his hand. “I’m Cameron and you...? You’re the one who saved me.”

Julian gaped, not even caring that he looked ridiculous. He didn’t know Cameron had seen him those times. He shouldn’t have been able to see him those times. 

Taking advantage of the silence, Deuce introduced them officially. “Cameron Jacobs, this is Julian Cross. Julian works as the assistant to Death. Julian, this is Cameron and he will be joining you in the Armageddon department as the assistant to Pestilence. Would you mind showing him where to go?”

The smile on Deuce’s face was obnoxious and knowing and if Julian wasn’t still mentally scrambling for some stability, he would have considered punching him. As it was, he could only nod and turn towards the door, only realizing then that he was still holding Cameron’s hand. When he tried to let go, Cameron only held on harder. 

“I dreamt about you, you know? I didn’t know who you were but I always hoped I would meet you one day.”

Julian stared at their hands and then back at Cameron. He couldn’t remember a time he was more shaken by a turn of events as he was right then. “I...thought about you all the time. I wasn’t supposed to be saving you but I couldn’t let anything happen to you, not when I had the power to stop it.” He frowned, realizing that Cameron was here now because of him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it this time. I’m sorry I was the one who brought you here.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Cameron said with a smile, one that warmed Julian to the tips of his toes. “I think this is where I was meant to be.” 

As they boarded the elevator to Armageddon, Julian thought about how he always thought happily ever afters only happened in fairy tales. And maybe this wasn’t a fairy tale but he hoped he still found his happily ever after. But instead of “til death do us part”, it was death that finally brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
